


The Awkward Feeling

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows that awkward feeling when Dick uses his credit card to buy sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Feeling

Bruce knows that awkward feeling when Dick uses his credit card and name to buy sex toys. He knows the awkward feeling when Alfred announces that they have a package, and Dick bounds up, happy and bouncy to take it from him, glee oozing from every inch of his body. That awkward feeling when Alfred gives him that look. That look that says nothing less than “You know what’s in that package, don’t you?”  
And Bruce knows. God does he know. There is a moment of silence, where in Bruce’s face meets his palm so hard there is a red spot on his forehead when he looks back up, a forlorn expression on his face.  
He can’t help but wonder why Dick does this with his card. How Dick got his card in the first place. What the fucking thought process was when Dick wanted this thing.  
Dick almost skips down the hall into his room to open the package in private, that grin still firmly in place. Leaving Bruce to stare at an accusatory Alfred in silence.  
Bruce knows that awkward feeling when his “son” uses his credit card to buy sex toys, and it’s not a good thing.


End file.
